Neko Fye
by Irissia
Summary: Kurogane voudrait être tranquille... Mais Fye n'a pas l'intention de le laisser, surtout si une petite vie est en jeu. Tout mimi, shonen ai, pour les amoureux des chats *fui*


Disclaimer: Un petit one shot tout mimi tout débile qui m'ait venu en regardant chi's sweet home

~0~

Kurogane soupira d'aise. Cette après midi, il se retrouvait seul, et au calme, dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué en arrivant dans cette nouvelle dimension. Le gamin, la princesse et le mage étaient partis se promener, le laissant tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Bien sur, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait par leur présence, bien au contraire, il aimait être avec eux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. C'était ses compagnons de voyages et peu à peu, ils avaient réussi à percer la carapace de dur à cuire derrière laquelle il aimait se réfugier. Mais, étant d'un tempérament plutôt renfermé et solitaire, il aimait bien de temps à autre être seul, que ce soit pour lire, faire la sieste, méditer ou tout simplement lire le dernier exemplaire de sa revue préférée, le Maganyan. Ainsi, il avait bien l'intention de savourer cette après midi de repos bien mérité.

Du canapé où il s'était allongé, il avait une superbe vue sur le jardin. Leur appartement se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, et des grandes fenêtres coulissantes donnaient accès à un petit enclos, où il était possible de pique-niquer par un temps comme il y avait en ce moment. Un vent frais et léger rentrait par l'une des fenêtres entrouverte, adoucissant la chaleur pesante qui envahissait la pièce. Kurogane ferma les yeux, il se sentait bien, il venait de finir sa revue, et ferait bien une bonne sieste…

Mais le ninja avait oublié, semble t- il un petit détail…

« Kuro- pon !!!!!! »

Une tornade blonde surgit dans la pièce, tel un diablotin qui sortait de sa boite. Le brun sursauta à cette intrusion dans son havre de paix et se prépara à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le grand sourire enfantin qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

« Regardes, Kuro-chan !!! »

Le blond décroisa ses bras qui dévoilèrent une boule de poil grise, enroulé dans le pull qu'il portait au matin. Le chaton ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes en voyant que Fye ne bougeait plus, et miaula joyeusement. Kurogane grogna, mais qu'est ce qui était encore passé par la tête de ce crétin de mage ! Un chat, un tout petit, et puis quoi encore !!

« Neee, on peut le garder dis, papa !!!

« M'appelle pas papa abruti, c'est Kurogane !!! Et c'est non !!!

« Oh s'il te plait !!! Je l'ai trouvé dehors, abandonné dans une caisse !! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… regardes comment il tout petit !!

« On pourra pas l'emmener avec nous quand on quittera ce monde, alors ça ne sert à rien de le garder !!

« Peut être mais… je ne peux pas le remettre dehors comme ça !!

« Grrr !!! »

« Kuro-chan… tu es méchant ! »

Et le blond sortit dehors à l'abri des yeux du brun, qui n'en revenait pas de le voir prendre ça aussi sérieusement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les chats, mais étant donné qu'il resterait forcément ici, il trouvait inutile de s'y attacher. Il soupira. Maintenant il ne pourrait pas se rallonger dans le canapé l'esprit tranquille. Fye n'était pas du genre à prendre les choses comme cela à cœur, et il devait l'avouer, cela l'étonnait. Bien sur, il était tout le temps à faire le pitre, et à se montrer espiègle, mais il ne dévoilait jamais ce qu'il était réellement au fond de lui. Et voilà qu'il revenait avec un chaton, et prenait la mouche comme si cela le touchait personnellement. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait avec lui à la fin !

Grognant une fois de plus, le brun sortit, à la recherche du blond et de son petit protégé qui avaient pas pu aller bien loin. Et il le trouva, là, assit par terre dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre le mur, sa main se balançant nonchalamment au dessus du petit chat qui essayait vainement de l'attraper. A le voir ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne put retenir un sentiment de honte l'envahir. Peut être aurait il dû être un peu plus conciliant ? Malheureusement, cela ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités et puis, d'une certaine manière, c'était pour ne pas blesser le mage qu'il ne voulait pas que le chaton reste. Vu comment il semblait s'y être déjà attaché, comment ce serait quand il devrait quitter cette dimension et le laisser derrière ? Cela ne serait-il pas pire encore ? Lâchant un soupir, il s'approcha davantage, dévoilant sa présence au blond qui sortit de sa rêverie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kuro-wanko ? Tu vas le mettre dehors c'est ça ?

« Crétin… Tu ne comprends décidément rien.

« Ouais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux chasser ce pauvre petit chat… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est qu'être abandonné, d'être seul ?

Le brun leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant l'expression de profonde tristesse qui se peignait sur le visage de son compagnon. Il avait donc vu juste. Fye le prenait vraiment pour son compte, sans doute pour une très bonne raison. Il se rémora alors la chanson qu'avait chanté Oluha, quand ils étaient au monde d'Otto. Il avait alors dit que lui aussi avait attendu longtemps avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher. Etait-ce parce qu'à ce moment, il avait été seul ? Peu importe. Kurogane n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Alors tant que Fye ne dirait rien, il ne lui demanderait rien à ce sujet. Seulement, dans l'immédiat, il avait un autre problème à résoudre.

Attrapant le petit chat par la peau du dos, il l'approcha de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Il était minuscule et tenait à peine dans sa grande main. Son poil était légèrement sale et il était un peu maigre, sans doute qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment mangé ces derniers temps. Le reposant, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et sortit d'un placard un petit bol qu'il remplit de lait pour le ramener au chaton qui visiblement avait sentir l'odeur. Celui-ci se précipita sur le récipient à peine qu'il fut poser au sol, et se m'y à laper joyeusement son contenu. Un léger sourire orna alors les lèvres du brun, qui regardait le chaton boire, satisfait. Fye leva alors des yeux étonnés, finalement, il avait mal jugé son compagnon de voyage. A se montrer toujours grognon, on finissait par oublier qu'il n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de méchant, et qu'il cachait un cœur d'or derrière son regard dur. Faisant une caresse au chaton qui finissait tout juste son bol, il le prit dans ses bras et sourit au ninja.

« On le garde alors ?

« On le garde le temps qu'on lui trouve des maitres définitifs vu qu'on ne pourra pas l'emmener avec nous ça te va ?

« Oui !!!Merci Kuro-papa !!

« Kurogane, crétin !!!

Le brun retourna s'allonger dans le canapé, espérant pouvoir enfin faire sa sieste tant désirée. Mais à peine s'allongea-t-il, que le blond s'allongea sur lui, le chaton avec lui.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Beugla le brun

« Je suis fatigué Kuro-myu, et lui aussi. Répondit-il, le chaton miaulant en cœur.

« Et ça te donne le droit de t'allonger sur moi ? Je ne suis pas un coussin !

« Tu es bien plus confortable que tu ne le penses, répliqua t il, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Dors bien papa !!!

« Je !! Et puis zut, dors bien toi aussi.

Voyant que le blond s'endormait paisiblement, le chaton aux creux de ses bras, Kurogane glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux à son tour, le sommeil s'emparant de lui aussi.


End file.
